Its PARTY TIME, BLEEPS!
by PumpkinAries
Summary: Just like the Title says! Its Party Time! Reader-dono's POV!


Sup! :3...ME LIKEY BOUNCEY!  
~ "Girls, you're going over your Uncle Arthur's house, so better behave. He hasnt seen you guys like in forever, so act polite~ and ladylike~," Mom said from out the front seat of our car. " Do you guys have your dresses?" "Yes!" "Good, because Uncle Arthur is throwing a little party with his 'co-works', so please dont mess this up for him~. (Or in other words, "Fuck up his reputation, the best you guys could do! Which was quite easy for us to do :3) So there I sat in the front seat of our car, watching the blurred out lights of the city pass and fade away. In the backseat, were my sisters, my oldest (Charlotte) was proably doing the same exact thing that I was doing till I smelled nail polish (so she wasnt doing the same thing of me), so then my youngest (Winifred) was replaying games like Minecraft (which you cant replay but start over). We had no idea why mother always dragged us along to these parties, maybe like she said "I think its time I've showed to the deeper sides of my family". Man, I always whated to repely, "Bitc! May~be if you didnt show us around when we were babies like you're fricking medals =, may~be we'll remember your family! But she's my mom...so I cant do that... yet. So untill we reached our so-called 'Uncle', I reached into my Kitty-Cat decorated hoodie front pocket and got out my black Ipod. After opening and closing a few apps, I began listening to 'Mozaik Role (Kous DR REMIX) Feat. Miku Hatsune'. Her light-tone fulled voice in mixed with the up beat music that would make anyone wanna dance lulled me to a quiet peaceful slumber. ( and so did my sisters beacause I didn't plug in my earphones )  
I awoke with Winifred constantly (Bitch) slapping me in my face. I glared right at her ( eyes staring at in her eyes). Man, if you could see her face, I didnt know how to react! Her tan face had so much blush, eyeliner, eyeshadow, and lipstick...G.O.D (inside joke), I cant explain how much makeup was on her face. Before I could begin laughing, she started to slap me again. Thank G.O.D, Charlotte had stepped in and slap her. This continued for like 10 minutes, before we all got bored. Now, we all just sat on the unknown bed in the unknown room, sitting like retarts...NOT BEFORE I JABBED WINIFRED IN THE FACE! YES! MY FIST IS A DISH MADE COLD! AHAAHA, BITCH!...now I'm bored.

"Hey guys, why dont we get this suicide clown make-up off our faces and check around this place." Charlotte said hopping off the bed with a spring in her step. Oh I forgot one special detail, it was darker than the chamber in 'Black Out', so we shifted around in the dark searching for the light switch for like 15 or minutes. We found it, G.O.D, I nearly fainted...THERE WERE SOO MANY TOYS! There were human-sized Barbie dolls, vibrating worms, swings hanging from the ceiling, balloons with creamy vanilla ice cream in them,...it was just a baby girl's wonderland. But Charlotte and Winifred didnt have the same idea, before I could open the cream-filled balloons, Charlotte dippped in the trash can and pulled out a rolled-up tissue, powdered off the makeup on our face and rushed out of the room.

"Why~ didn't you guys left me play in the room :( ! I still wanted to eat the vanilla ice cream in the balloons :3" I said to them as we walked out the room, down the hallway.

That annoying sweat drop appeared from the top of their heads and rolled down, then it disappeared.  
"Well, I know a few peoples whose not goin to get head deodorant in their stockings this year, hm!" Then another sweat drop rolled down, they would serious need that head deodorant, A.S.A.P.  
Suddenly out of thin air, a random horn blew , like the second we walked out the dark hallway. So...there were men standing outside the doorway, so the equation fits! Men outside the door + Ice Cream in balloons + Playground + Rolled up tissue = ITS PARTY TIME!

But instead of raising our hands in the air, Winifred noticed that the men near by the door had huge horns in their hands...LOL! She was the closest to men and the noise, so she grabbed the horn and started wacking the man who was blowing it with it. Jesus, that cracked me up. Then the other man tried to come over and help, but he got knocked out when she threw the horn in the air before hiting the man again. Before I would piss on my self, I looked over to Charlotte...and she wasnt doin' nothing but she had her eyes open so the lids would touch the back of her eyesockets, and her hand over her mouth like she was goin' to throw up...Epic! SO, just to help place the pieces together,  
1) Winifred was hopeful giving this poor guy a new chance at life by putting him in a coma, 2) I'm just watching Winifred knock out a guy and staring at Charlotte. 3) And Charlotte had just seen a very bad Justin (Beaver) concert and so she stood as a lifeless barbie doll ( like the ones if the room).

Wini, stop..." Charlotte thought ( and we all heard it ). "  
Why?" She thought back and still beating up that guy.

"Look!" Charlotte pointed towards the crowd of people, watching us with weird looks on their faces or laughing with me.

What I failed to noticed was how the (ball)room was decorated. It looked like the caters just said "F- this and make it look like the ballroom from 'Beauty and the Beast". Red carps hung from the ceiling, the perfect length for a cat just frick it up (Meow~). The whole room seem the glitter with shirring gold sparkles, but~ everyone had that sweat drop coming from their heads expect a few. They would really need that head deodorant for X-mas, fo' real. While I described how everyone in the room (except me) needed head deodorant,Charlotte (still) stood dumbfounded, and Winifred somehow stopped knocking out that guy, Mother ran up up the staircase ( very quickly, and still in heels) annonced

"Helllo Everyone! I'm London, England's baby sister...and these are my daughters..(blah blah blah blah) I kinda zoned out before she had said 'Hello'. I looked over towards Charlotte and Winifred...Jesus, they looked like would kill someone to make Mom shut up. (Soo~ True!~) So in that instance, we thought of an amazing idea and carried it out...So just to put it in steps, it when something like this...  
1) Push Mom down the staircase.  
2) Run back in to the room 3) Lock the door.  
4) Jump out the nearby window 5) Do Flips, sumersaults and stuff before landing 6) Hotwire someone's car 7) Smoke a cigar while Charlotte drives the car and Winifred blows up mailboxes 8) Drive to Mexico

The plan would've work...BUT...We forgot a important piece.

WE WERE WEAR LONG COCKTAIL DRESSES!

But we did get to Step 5 before Uncle England's 'coworkers' had got the idea and ran outside to catch us. We had go grounded for 4 weeks + the time it takes Mom to get out the hospital...But there was on upside to this...

THE MEN WHOSE ARMS WE LANDED IN WERE SOO~ SEXY~ HUR HUR HUR HUR!  
~ Now, let your imagmation run free with the Hetalia guy whose arms you landed up in...

Oh, I had to use my OCs (Charlotte and Winifred) but you could use your own sisters' names..but you've already read the story..you'll have just to reread it...Awesome! 


End file.
